


[Fanmix] Wear Something Cute and Don't Take Any Crap

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanmix was created as art for Harlequin Marvel 2015. It goes with Sirona's fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3351137">He turns me to gold in the sunlight</a>. </p><p>Make sure you go read it! Then, listen to this and read the story again. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Wear Something Cute and Don't Take Any Crap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He turns me to gold in the sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351137) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



  


**Front || Back**

Cover Art provided by the talented, Reena_Jenkins. 

****

**Download (right-click and save):[Wear Something Cute and Don't Take Any Crap](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Music/Wear%20Something%20Cute.zip) || 35 MB**

**Track List**

1\. I'm Too Sexy - Right Said Fred  
2\. I'm Coming Out - Diana Ross  
3\. Superstar (You Betta Work) - RuPal  
4\. Change My Mind - Ke$ha  
5\. Hot in Herre- Nelly  
6\. Poor Atlas - Dessa  
7\. Magic - B.o.B.  
8\. Dirt Off Your Shoulder - Jay-Z  
9\. I'm Sexy and I Know It - LMFAO  



End file.
